Animals (ANB)
There are many types of Animals which can be broken down into and four groups; barn, coop, pets, and wild. Barn animals require food, cleaning and affection to live, while Coop animals just need food and affection. All livestock are purchased from Neil, except for the first cow he gives you. Wild animals are found exploring all places, except for the main town. They can give you useful gifts. 'Barn' 'Cow' Neil will give you your first cow on Spring 9, Year 1 for free. It takes 7 Treats and 24 Cow Treats to raise the milk production of a cow by one stage. The maximum production is five. Getting to the fifth level of production additionally requires: *9 to 10 hearts *1,000 hours of outdoor time ---- 'Jersey Cow' You unlock the Jersey Cow once three regular cows have been born on your farm or automatically on Fall 1, year 2. It takes 4 Treats and 27 Cow Treats to raise the milk production of a Jersey Cow by one stage. The maximum production level is five. Getting to the fifth level of production additionally requires: *9 to 10 hearts. *1000 hours of outdoor time ---- 'Old-Style Cow' You can get the Old-Style Cow as one of the Cow Festival Prizes once you win any difficulty of the Cow Festival. The Old-Style Cow can be bred to make more Old-Style Cows. animal_cow4.jpg ---- 'Sheep' You unlock Sheep once you unlock Yuri or in Fall, Year 1. It takes 2 Treats and 29 Sheep Treats to raise the wool production of a Sheep by one stage. The maximum production level is five. animal_sheep.jpg ---- 'Suffolk Sheep' You unlock Suffolk Sheep once 3 or more sheep have been born''' or''' in Spring, Year 3. It takes 1 Treat and 30 Sheep Treats to raise the wool production of a Suffolk Sheep by one stage. The maximum production level is five. animal_suffolk.jpg ---- 'Alpaca' You unlock the Alpaca once you own 8 or more livestock or in Spring, Year 2. It takes 1 Treat and 35 Sheep Treats to raise the wool production of an Alpaca by one stage. The maximum production level is five. animal_alpaca.jpg ---- 'Brown Alpaca' You unlock the Brown Alpaca once 3 Alpaca have been born or in Summer, Year 3.Like normal Alpacas, it takes 1 Treat and 35 Sheep Treats to raise the wool production of an Alpaca by one stage. The maximum production level is five. animal_brown_alpaca.jpg ---- 'Yak' You unlock the Yak in Winter, Year 1. It takes 8 Treats and 45 Cow Treats to raise the milk production of a Yak by one stage. The maximum production is five. animal_yak.jpg ---- 'Llama' You unlock the Llama once you own 2 or more Yaks or 'in Summer, Year 2. It takes 1 Treat and 40 Sheep Treats to raise the wool production of a Llama by one stage. The maximum production level is five. animal_llama.jpg 'Coop 'Chicken' It takes 2 Treats and 29 Chicken Treats to increase egg production for a Chicken by one, maximum of five eggs produced per day. You can hatch their eggs in the incubator in the coop. The higher the star quality of the egg you place in there, the more hearts the baby chick will have for you when it's born. Animal chicken.jpg ---- 'Silkie Chicken' It takes 1 Treat and 30 Chicken Treats to increase egg production for a Silkie Chicken by one, maximum of five eggs produced per day. You can hatch their eggs in the incubator in the coop. The higher the star quality of the egg you place in there, the more hearts the baby chick will have for you when it's born. animal_silkie.jpg 'Pet' 'Horse' *'Brown Horse - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets *'White Horse - Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets *'Black Horse - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets *'Red Horse - 'Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets pet_horse_black.jpg pet_horse_brown.jpg pet_horse_red.jpg pet_horse_white.jpg ---- Dogs and cats will help you bring your animals outside. They will not automatically bring them outside for you, you will have to assign them a task. You can do this by checking the book in the pet house. The higher the heart level of your pet, the better they are at helping. The pets let the animals out at 7am and put them back in at 5pm. There is a cut scene each time they let the animals in and out. If you don't want to watch this every time, make sure you are not at the farm during these times. 'Dog *'Brown Dog - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets *'White Dog - Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #4 *'Black Dog - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #5 *'Brown Puppy - 'Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #4 *'White Puppy - 'Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #5 *'Black Puppy - 'Unlocks: After you complete Plan #5 pet_dog_straight_brown.jpg pet_dog_straight_white.jpg pet_dog_straight_black.jpg pet_dog_floppy_brown.jpg pet_dog_floppy_white.jpg pet_dog_floppy_black.jpg ---- 'Cat *'Gray Cat - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets *'Black Cat - Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #4 *'Brown Cat - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #5 *'Brown Longhaired Cat - 'Unlocks: After you complete Plan #4 *'Black Longhaired Cat - 'Unlocks: After you complete Plan #5 *'White Longhaired Cat - 'Unlocks: After you complete Plan #5 pet_cat_short_grey.jpg pet_cat_short_black.jpg pet_cat_short_brown.jpg pet_cat_long_brown.jpg pet_cat_long_black.jpg pet_cat_long_white.jpg 'Wild 'Duck' Ducks like all fruit and vegetables, except for spinach and tea leaves. If you befriend them enough, they can give you white roses and basil. Ducks can be found by the bridge to the village in the river. ---- 'Bear' Bears like honey, salmon, and all vegetables (except for spinach). If you befriend them enough, they can give you sage and hydrangeas. They can be found in the forest area, in the area by the bouncy mushroom just north of the village exit. ---- 'Black Boar' Black Boars like tomatoes, turnips, carrots, eggs and shiitake mushrooms. If you befriend them enough, they can give you pink roses. ---- 'Black Rabbit' Black Rabbits like carrots, cabbage and fodder. If you befriend them enough, they can give you tulips and lavender. They can be found in the river area, near the rock path that leads to the musical stumps. ---- 'Ermine' Ermines like eggs. If you befriend them enough, they can give you chamomile and margarets. ---- 'Fox' Foxes like all eggs, truffles and all vegetables (except for onion and spinach). If you befriend them enough, they can give you rosemary and red roses. ---- 'Monkey' Monkeys like lotus roots and all vegetables (except for spinach). If you befriend them enough, they can give you gerberas and bay leaves. They can be found in all areas in Spring and Summer. ---- 'Panda' Pandas like corn, tomatoes, rice and wheat. If you befriend the enough, they can give you sunflowers. ---- 'Raccoon' Raccoons like eggs, all fruit and all vegetables (except for spinach). If you befirend them enough, they can give you bergamots and gentian. They can be found in the river area at night, near the southern bridge to the village. ---- 'Sparrow' Sparrows like corn, rice and wheat. If you befriend them enough, they can give you mint and thyme. They can be found in the forest area near the gift tree, the mountain area near the exit to the river area, and the river area near the exit to the village. ---- 'Turtle' Turtles like fish. If you befriend them enough, they can give you aloe. They can be found in the Southern Island. ---- 'Peacock' Peacocks like rice, soybeans and wheat. If you befriend them enough, they can give you pink diamonds. They can be found in the Ancient Ruins. ---- 'Polar Bear' Polar Bears like fish, strawberries and watermelon. If you befriend them enough they can give you blue roses. They can be found in Snowland. ---- 'White Rabbit' White Rabbits like carrots, cabbage and fodder. If you befriend them enough, they can give you tulips and lavender. ---- 'Wild Boar' Wild Boars like tomatoes, turnips, carrots, eggs and shiitake mushrooms. If you befriend them enough, they can give you pink roses. They can be found in the river area, near the middle fish trap area. ---- 'Yeti' Yetis like fish, all fruits and all vegetables (except for spinach). If you befriend them enough, they can give you snowdrops. They're able to be found in Snowland. ---- Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning